Community:Dogon/DITCH SCHOOL TO GET RICH!!!
DITCH SCHOOL TO GET RICH!!! is an "adventure" satirical obby game created by Dogon's group, Shovelware Studios. The game introduces the player to Greg Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid, who have created obbies on Roblox and the player must test them. There are 35 stages to pass. Gameplay and Stages Like any other obby, most stages will involve obstaces (some stationary, some moving) and the player must avoid them. Touching them or falling into a pit will reset the player to their previously marked checkpoint. A player can mark a checkpoint by stepping on and turning it from blue to yellow (this is recommended for every checkpoint, if you don't want to start long progress all over). Arrows may be seen and can guide the directed path. Some stages will involve racing or mini-game-style gameplay. All players can double jump. which is useful for jumping across obstacles and large gaps. Players can choose to buy a gear (Speed coil, gravity coil, dragon) that can aid them, or skip their current stage with Robux. Stage 1 You must race against a school bus carrying characters from Diary of a Wimpy Kid and blaring the Magic School Bus theme song, following along on a road. There are dash panels to speed you up and ramps to skip short sections. If you hit an obstace, such as a puddle or car, you'll slip and temporarily be disabled. Race to the finish first to move on and enter the school. Stage 2-4 Exit the classroom and enter the hallway to start. Run (step on dash panels to speed up) and evade banana peels, puddles, nets, and moving guards, as "We Are Number One" from LazyTown is played. Reach the potions classroom to finish. Stage 5 The dark potions classroom holds Servesus Snape from the Harry Potter series, Fregley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and larges puddles of spilled potions. You must avoid touching the spills. A recommended path is by jumping on the desks. Stage 6 The hallway is laid with strips of cheese (first with long and thin ones, second with square ones laid in checkerboard design). You must jump over them. The "You almost got the cheese touch" voice clip will accompanies the resetting process. Stage 7-8 In the janitor's closet, be careful not to fall into water or touch a moving spider. Stage 9 Teal square cheese laid in checkboard design will shown up again. Jump over those. Go to the computer lab. Stage 10-13 Once you're in the lab, enter the large screen. The Heffley Obbys intro will play and you'll be teleported to a Star Wars obby. Avoid moving gray objects, laser projectiles from Stormtrooper, and puddles. In stage 12, you can either take the Light Side path (recommended, as you can see easily) or Dark Side path. Stage 14 Enter the sewage (you can walk in water). Make your way and evade pink giant tentacles and crushing green walls. At the end, you'll fall into the bathroom and have to avoid a spying Stormtrooper's lasers. Stage 15 It's simply a room with a blue portal, Greg, Rowley, and Rodrick from Diary of a Wimpy Kid selling shirts (you can optionally buy them for your Avatar with Robux). Enter the portal. Stage 16 Back at the computer lab, it is revealed that the computers overheated and the school is on fire. You need a fire extinguisher. Avoid objects set on fire and falling into lava. Stage 17 Head into the classroom. Three classrooms await, each holding a watching overseer, one of them being a Talking Toilet from Captain Underpants. Avoid them and their light and make it to the fire extinguisher. Stage 18-21 You'll be teleported back to the computer lab. Jump into the screen and you'll be teleported to a Flintstones/''Jurassic Park'' obby. Avoid circling cars, Velicioraptors, piles of poop, and a giant Tyranosaurus Rex. Dr. Nefario from Despicable Me can be met near the end of Stage 20 selling a poop gun. Once you've finished Stage 21, jump into the portal. Stage 22 Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series has taken hold of and stolen the Roblox game files. Race against him through the hallway and eventually to Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD. Puddles in the hallway will slow you down, avoid those. Jump over gaps in the Speedway and be careful to not fall into a pit. Reach the finish line first (Robotnik's "I hate that hedgehog" voice clip will play) to exit the Speedway and move on to the next stage. Stage 23-27 You'll return to the computer lab, with the files safely retrieved. Jump into the screen once again and you'll be teleported into a The Emoji Movie obby. By the end of stage 24, you'll meet Hacker from Cyberchase. Be wary of gaps and spinning large emojis. Stage 28 Again, it's just a room with Hacker, a pile of boxes, Mr. Krabs from Spongebob Squarepants, Greg, Rowley, and a blue portal. Jump into the blue portal. Stage 29-32 Turbo Toilet 2000 from Captain Underpants has terrorized the city outside! Back at the computer lab, enter the hallway. Jump over quicksand (don't fall into those), onto spinning boards, and evade sharp cutting blades. "Quirky Worky Song" from Phineas and Ferb ''plays as music in the hallway. Stage 33 Outside the school, enter the Grim Wrecker. A ''Flappy Bird style game begins, after a countdown with Mario Kart SFX! Flying in Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (Sonic's "That tornado is carrying a car" voice clip plays if passing by the fire tornado), press (and hold) the space bar to fly and guide the Grim Wrecker past buildings (don't crash into them). Reach just after the Turbo Toiler 2000 scene. Stage 34 You have a Mr. Krabs device strapped onto your back and must fly to the skyscraper. Jump up and press (and hold) the up arrow to fly (let go to decrease altitude). Follow the purple rings. Stage 35 At the Resistance HQ, located in a skyscraper. Approach "Weird Al" Yankovic, who is the leader of the Resistance. A cutscene will play, which has you delivering the Mr. Krabs device to Yankovic and jumping into piles of money (hence the title "-TO GET RICH"). If you have completed the "Stop Professor Poopypants" obby (a separate game also by Shovelware Studios), Turbo Toilet 2000 will be defeated and you will win the Good (and true) Ending. Otherwise, nothing will happen and you will win the Bad Ending. Stage 36 (post-game) You have landed in a McDonald's restaurant, where various characters from all of the obby are gathering. If you have completed the "Stop Proffesor Poopypants Obby" and returned to the game, you can go back to Stage 35 and unlock the good ending. If you wish, you can go back and complete the obby all over again. A secret cutscene can be accessed if you head over to the PlayPlace, enter the tubes, and fall into a green hole. The ruined city, however with an ironic blue sky, is shown and suddenly, someone's hand holding a copy of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim pushes itself out of the rocks. Colonel Sanders greets the player, announcing that he created a fast food system to control America and a Beast, unless stopped by the player, will destroy the system and thus the whole universe. Todd Howard then rushes in to advertise his Skyrim game. Trivia *Computers in the computer lab show off various media on their screens, including Over the Hedge, Sonic Mania, Game Grumps, and Roblox itself. *It can be suggested that "DITCH SCHOOL TO GET RICH" is a prequel to "Stop Professor Poopypants". At the end of "Stop Professor Poopypants", the final stage is the same final room in the game, with the Mr. Krabs device delivered already. In this game, you have to deliver the device.